There's No Going Back
by eeeaaagggllleee
Summary: One day changed everything. Will aria and Ezra make it out together, or miles apart. Aria finds herself pregnant with her teachers baby, what will happen to them. Will ezra be around or locked away?.. I know there are a lot of these stories out there, bit please give mine a try.


**Hi. This is a new story that i am in the process of writing. Honestly, I'm not one hundred percent sure on where this story is going or even when i will be updating next. It may take time, but only so that i can make it perfect for you guys. **

**Disclaimer- The Book belong to Sarah Shepard. **

**I am sooo exit for the new episodes... yay.**

**Thank you for reading and if you liked i would appreciate a review. Please do criticize my writing, its how i get better right. **

**Thank you emmettxmccartyx**

* * *

><p>I never planned for this. But what teenager does. People say that that to know true love, you must be older and wiser. Well what do they know. Ezra and I are different from most couples, any other couple in fact.<p>

When I was 15, my best friend Allison went missing during one of our sleepover in Spencer's barn. We had no idea what had happened. We searched for days, weeks and months. The search is still on, but I can't help but think that she is no longer with us. After that, my dad moved us to Iceland of all places. At the time, I needed my friends,they were the only people who understood what I was going through, they were the people who i trusted most, and the coward took me away from them. He passed it off as wanting to get me away from the drama, but I knew better; he wanted to get mum away from his 20 something year old mistress, Meredith. A year later I returned a different person. I had matured a lot in that year; i no longer had a pink stripe in my hair , I developed more of a personality and respect for myself, I would no longer do something just because someone else wanted me to it. I'm not one to be vain, but I had become prettier. I look a lot like my mother used to, which i am very proud of. I found myself in Iceland. Although it was for the wrong reason, maybe it has helped me in the long run, to be more independent.

I remember the day we met as if it happened just yesterday. We had just gotten back from the airport and had started unpacking the boxes from the UHall truck, dad had them shipped and picked up the week before. The first thing i did when i got out of the car was go up to my old room, and even though the room was empty, it still housed hundreds of happy memories of the five of us; the sleepover, the movie nights, the days we lounged around gossiping about our peers, the clothes sharing and the secrets we shared. It all came flooding back to me. I went back downstairs and started unloading the kitchen wear. Mike and dad were unloading the living room couch, while my mum was trying to decide where to put it, constantly changing her mind. A couple of hours later, once all the necessary things had been unloaded, it was time for mikes lacrosse tryout. I said I would take, giving my parents time to unpack more and me some time to be outside and get back into the swing of things. That particular day was beautiful for Rosewood at this time of year. Usually its cloudy or rainy and almost definitely cold, but that day was fairly warm and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I told Mike to hurry up before he was late, and not a second later he had rushed out the door with about 10 lbs of lacrosse equipment on his shoulders. He had put his gear in the back, hopped in the front and off we went. I was a 10 minute drive to school, and we drove in a peaceful silence. When we arrived he jumped out, grabbed his gear and was off, and so was I. I decided to go to one of the local college bars, Snookers, knowing it wouldn't be crowded at this time of day.

I walked through the doors, and as I thought, there were just four people here, including the bartender. There was a couple having lunch in one of the far booths, and a man siting at the bar with a scotch in one hand and book in the other. I walked over to the bar and sat down two seats over from the man and asked for a water. I sat there for about five minutes before ordering a cheeseburger. I actually used to go there quite a lot. When my dad worked at Hollis, I would sometimes go with him and just sit and read; it was peacefully comforting. I spotted a missing persons flier of Allison's, it was hard to think about it. This is when the man next to me first spoke.

"Are you alright down there? he asked

" Um... Ye. Yeah i just a bit jet lagged, i just got back from Iceland." I said, trying to mask the pain.

" I spent some time in Reykjavík, on my way over to Switzerland. It's a great city" he stated. There was a brief silence before I spoke again.

" Do you go to Hollis?" I asked, wanting to continue the conversation.

" I just graduated. I'm about to start my first teaching job" he said with a proud glint in his eye. " Whats your major? he asked

" ... I'm leaning towards English" I said with hesitation, not really knowing what to say.

" That's what i'm teaching!" he said

" And i like to write to, mostly personal." i said

" I tried writing once, didn't get very far. Maybe you would let me read some of yours sometime. If you write for your self its pure passion." he said as he scooted down to sit next to me.

Our eye met and it was like I could see into his soul. I knew then that he was the one for me. The one that i could see spending the rest of my life with.

We have definitely had our share of ups and downs; two evil and jealous ex's, the school, my parents, his parent, and now this.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I will try to update soon. x<strong>


End file.
